


[Movie Poster] Necropolis

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Whyborne and Griffin Movie Posters [4]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Fan Art, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: The queen of the Ghūls has returned and will make a graveyard of the world.(Poster officially recognized by Jordan L. Hawk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this could never have existed without Jordan and the wonderful people at the Widdershins Knows Its Own Facebook group.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/123971454@N04/30375812524/in/dateposted-public/)

Cast:

Percival Endicott Whyborne .......................... Grant Gustin  
Griffin Flaherty ............................................. Kyle Schmid  
Christine Putnam .......................................... Eva Green  
Iskandor Barnett ........................................... Sammy Shiek  
Daphne Putnam de Wisborg .......................... Amanda Seyfried  
Khaled .......................................................... Khaled Nabawy  
Asim ............................................................. Sayed Badreya


End file.
